fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwight
Dwight is a major character in the fifth and sixth seasons. He is portrayed by Austin Amelio. Dwight is a former high-ranking member of the Saviors. Following Negan's defeat and the end of the war, Dwight is exiled by Daryl due to his past actions but is encouraged to go and find his wife, Sherry. While on the search for Sherry, he finds himself in Texas and starts a new journey. Pre-Apocalypse Dwight was born in the early 1980's, he experienced an average childhood where he grew up in a small town in Virginia. During his youth, he was taught by his late grandfather in the art of woodcarving, which became a valued hobby of Dwight's and thus he would practice the skill in his spare time. As a young adult, he later met and befriended a local female babysitter named Sherry, originally, when the pair began dating, Dwight was noted for having problems with his memory, and thus would generally fail to remember the pleasant times they both shared as a couple, which caused great frustration on his part. Due to his memory problems, he used post it notes to remind him to do certain tasks. Eventually the pair soon fell in love and got married where the two lived together in a single-story house located somewhere in Virginia, through their marriage, Dwight befriended his sister-in-law Tina who had diabetes and required insulin in order to treat her condition. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the apocalypse, Dwight, Sherry and Tina met and joined with The Saviors. In this capacity, he was involved in a war with Morgan Jones' previous group and was exiled when this group won. He has been traveling around what remains of The United States of America in search of Sherry. Season 5 "Humbug’s Gulch" Although not physically seen, Dwight tries to shoot John. John takes cover behind some cars and Dwight pops the wheels. John shoots back but misses and takes cover. When he doesn’t see Dwight anymore, he runs towards where he was while still trying to stay hidden from him. John looks around, but doesn’t see Dwight anywhere. While looking for him, John shoots two walkers that were going for him. He turns back and runs in to Dwight. He puts John at gunpoint, asking him, “Where is she?”. John is confused and answers saying that he doesn’t know. Dwight continues to demand John an answer to his question or he will shoot him in the head. John tells him to calm down. June comes in behind Dwight’s back and knocks him out and then shoots a walker in the distance. John thanks June for saving him, but June tells him not to thank her yet. A herd of walkers is seen heading towards John and June. John drags Dwight’s body as June shoots all the walkers in the herd as they seek shelter. TBA "The Little Prince" TBA "Still Standing" TBA "Is Anybody Out There?" Dwight will appear in this episode. Appearances Gallery Dwight.jpg Seasonfivedwight.jpg Bromance.jpg S5Dwight.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:American Category:Virginia Residents Category:Main Characters Category:Morgan's Group Category:Texas Residents Category:Main Show